


Brave until the Fog

by toxicgothbroth



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicgothbroth/pseuds/toxicgothbroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig tucker is brutally attacked and when he returns to school he has trouble adjusting and accepting what happened to him, terrified his assailant will come back to hurt him again. Tweek does all he can to help but can Craig heal? Read and review please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brave Until the Fog  
Chapter 1  
Craig wasn't small by any means. He was tall and well muscled, even if he was a bit on the thin side. That being said, he was still very physically fit and could take on almost anyone if he needed too. After all, his parents had enrolled him in boxing classes after school. However, even though he was strong and tall, there was always someone out there was stronger. Craig found this out on what would have been a nice autumn afternoon.  
He had been at the gym for most of that afternoon since school had let out and the sun was beginning to set. It was at that stage of the day when the sky was turning pink but wasn't quite there. It was nice and cool, but not too cool, just a chilly breeze every now and then which felt good during a workout. Craig smiled as he wiped his face free of sweat and checked his phone. Two new texts from his long term boyfriend Tweek. He read them and was quick to respond.  
"Text me when you get done with your gym workout, I need some help with history." Tweek messaged. Craig smirked a bit and replied.  
"I'm done. I'll help you when I get home, Okay?" He asked.  
"No problem. Talk then." Tweek responded.  
"Later Tweekers." Craig added lastly smiling softly. Swiftly he put his phone in his pocket and went to clean up the work out area. The faster he was done here, the faster he could help his boyfriend with his schoolwork, after all senior classes were hard to pass when you doodled through them.  
So, Craig began to tidy up his mess when his coach walked up behind him.  
"Hey there bud. You've been working pretty hard lately haven't ya?" He asked.  
"Yes sir, Mr. Wells." Craig replied, "Just trying to stay fit. And with all the sitting I do in class, I've really gotta work hard to keep up." His coach smirked.  
"Getting weak, are we?" He joked, prodding Craig in the side. Craig just rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Whatever." He replied nonchalantly, turning away.  
"Well, how about we see if your getting weaker or not?" His coach said. Craig turned back towards him, attempting to say, "What?" But was cut off by a loud crack as a fist connected with his nose and he fell to the floor, screaming in pain.  
"What the FUCK?!" Craig howled, holding his nose in one hand and leaning against the floor with the other. He looked up at his coach who chuckled.  
"Looks like you were right. School has made you a bit rusty." He said and dove on top of Craig, grabbing his wrists in one hand and holding him to the ground. It was in that moment that Craig felt smaller than he ever had. Mr. Wells was the same height as him, but he had many more years of muscle built up and he easily over powered the smaller man beneath him. With one arm he restrained Craig's hands and with the other he pulled up his shirt, exposing his chest. Craig gasped, suddenly scared about what was coming.  
"S...Stop it! What-what are you doing?!" He stuttered out in fear, his legs kicking wildly now but never hitting anything.  
"Oh, and I thought you were smarter than this. A straight A student can't even tell when he's about to have sex? You must cheat during class, don't you?" His Coach snickered. Craig growled in response and squirmed more, freeing one of his hand. He lashed out at his coach, but was easily caught by his free hand and held back down.  
"Stop squirming. You're making this difficult." The teacher said, clearly unamused. Craig growled again and thrashed as much as his body would let him, but Mr. Wells quickly grew tired of the boy's struggles and he raised his fist and punched him in his already damaged nose. Craig screamed and pulled his newly released hands to his face. Mr. Wells took that chance flop Craig over on his stomach then pulling his shirt off all the way to his wrists where promptly tied his hands together with it.  
Craig began to hyperventilate. His face hurt and his eye was swelling pretty bad already, but that wasn't his main concern at that moment. In the position he was in, he couldn't think of any possible way to fight back. He had no use of his hands and his feet weren't anywhere near weak body parts for him to kick against. Tears swelled in his eyes and he tried to maneuver himself, but he froze when a hand gripped his pants waistline.  
A back pressed against his and he felt breath on his ear.  
"Relax and you'll feel amazing. Don't and your going to bleed." Mr. Wells whispered, his hot breath ghosting on Craig's neck. Craig closed his eyes and a tear squeezed out. He lowered his face into his shirt tied wrist and let out his tears and his pants were tugged off and his hips tugged up. A calloused hand found its way to Craig's front and began to gently stroke him to arousal. He bit his lip, trying to keep from getting aroused, but it didn't work and he cried harder into his shirt. Fingers pushed against his clenched backside. Craig finally looked up as one pushed in past the ring.  
"N-no!"He stammered, but that didn't stop his teacher at all. another finger was pushed in and then a third was inserted. At that, Craig threw his body to the side, rolling onto his back. The fingers were removed and he was relieved, but that only lasted for a moment. From where he lay on his back, he could see with ease the look of anger and hunger in his teacher's eyes and it scared him to the core. He saw his tightly clenched jaw and balled fists and he feared for his safety and his life.  
Once more, for a third time that afternoon, a fist connected with Craig's face, a championship boxing ring cutting his eye. Craig raised his hands in defense but it was no good. The punches came, landing anywhere the could as hard as they could until finally, one last punch to his face made Craig pass out.  
Craig woke up during the middle of the attack. His lower back and bottom were seared in pain and he knew walking wouldn't be happening anytime soon. His wrists hurt too and he could feel they were bleeding heavily. They weren't tied by his shirt anymore, but what he was sure was chicken wire. He heard heavy breathing which he soon discovered was both his own and his teachers'. it made him disgusted to hear his sex driven panting and groaning, but he knew if he vomited then things would be far worse for him.  
He blinked as best he could, but one eye was swollen shut, making it difficult to see anything. He couldn't exactly see what Mr. Wells was doing, but he could guess. From the hot and heavy air he could feel being spit onto his neck, Craig could tell that Mr. Wells was leaning into his neck. From the clenching feeling on his thighs, he could tell that Mr. Well's hands were gripping his legs as tightly as possible, easily leaving a mark. And, lastly, from the feeling of something being pulled out and pushed into his body, he could tell that Mr. Wells had his penis shoved into his rectum, never fully removing it. Craig let some tears fall before closing his eyes in an attempt to be somewhere else.  
He imagined himself at home, sitting on his bed with his guinea pig and talking to Tweek over Skype. He imagined that at some point during their homework session, his mom would call him downstairs for dinner. He imagined eating steak and potatoes. And then the image broke when the thrusting stopped and a warmth filled him. He opened his eye, crying, and stared for as long as he could at the wall. His teacher pulled out, gripped his hair and tore his gaze away violently. Craig stared into the eyes of this man whom he had trusted for so long. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the teen's lips and moaned loudly. Craig tried to struggle but he was dizzy and his body was weak. The grip in his hair tightened suddenly and he yelped, mouth opening long enough to let his teacher's tongue enter in to explore.  
The kiss ended after a long couple of minutes. Craig wanted to push him away, but his hands were fixed above his head still. When it ended, he turned his head quickly to the side, face flushed with anger, sadness, fear and confusion. He didn't look back until his coach began to speak again.  
"Listen to me right now Craig. If you tell anyone it was me you will be sorry you opened your goddamn mouth, do you hear? I know you have a sister and a long term boy friend. You want their safety and yours? Then don't tell a fucking soul that it was me. If even think that they suspect me, then your current fate will also be theirs." Mr. Wells stated bluntly. Craig's eye grew wide, his stomach dropped to the pit of his stomach.  
"I won't tell anyone. Leave them alone and I wont say a word." Craig said, voice full of conviction. Mr. Wells chuckled.  
"How heroic of you." He said. He, once more, hand still fisted into Craig's hair. He lifted the teen's head and then slammed it into the concrete below. Immediately the boy was out.  
When he woke up again it was dark outside. His head hurt and his vision swam, but he could comprehend his surroundings far better than before. He noticed after a second of sitting up that his hands weren't bound to anything anymore, but they hadn't stopped bleeding. It wasn't fast flowing or anything but he had still lost a lot of blood. He had to stop it. He looked around slowly, his head aching too much for him to turn it fast. He knew if he did then he would vomit.  
As he looked around he spotted his shirt and pants lying on the other side of the room. He stood wearily, but promptly fell back onto his knees, pain shooting up his body. He gasped and gagged, his stomach lurching hard and his knees rammed into the ground. He grabbed at his naked stomach as he dry heaved. After it passed and he had control over his body again he stood once more, this time slower and with caution. The pain was still there, but it was a deep ache instead of a shooting immediate pain. As bad as it was, He could bear it for a bit. He took a step forward, gingerly. He groaned in pain and pressed his hand against the wall to steady himself and then took another step. This process continued until he reached his clothes. First he grabbed his boxers, as he was still nude and the autumn air that had felt so good before chilled him to the bone as the sun had set.  
Next he grabbed his shirt and tore it into strips with his teeth and arm. He used the strips to wrap around his wrist, stemming the bleeding. It seemed to work so Craig moved on. He leaned down and grabbed his pants and eased them on with extensive effort. He finished buttoning his pants and a tear slipped down his face from his good eye and he panted through gritted teeth. He paused for a moment and then continued his walk.  
As he made his way out of the gym, he dug into his pants pockets and found his phone. He turned on the screen and saw the many texts from people, mainly Tweek. He ignored all of them in favor for the dial pad and dialed 911. The phone rang twice before he got an operator.  
"911, what's your emergency?" The female operator asked. His breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed thickly before saying, "I..um..I need an ambulance. I'm bleeding pretty badly and can't see well anymore." Tears filled his eyes again, stinging his swollen one angrily.  
"Alright sir, and are you currently at the 1480 Hwy Circuit West Boulder Gym?" She asked. Craig nodded and then realized he needed to speak.  
"Yeah. That's where I am." He said finally.  
"Okay. Good. Stay on the line sir, I'm sending you an ambulance." She said.  
"Alright." Craig replied and then sunk to the gym floor, his body heavy from pain. He gasped a bit and looked at his wrists. One was fine, but the binding on the other had come loose and it bled fiercely. He didn't even have the energy to tie it back on. It didn't matter to him though. He could hear the sirens closing in. He would be okay. Or, at least, he would be alive.

Authors note

Thank you guys for reading. I don't know if people enjoy the same stories I do, but whatever. Needless to say, we will see more of Tweek here in the next chapter as its more from his POV. It'll be pretty angsty for a little while and I'm not at all sorry. Also, you will be seeing more of the main four and the other kids, but probably mostly Kenny and Butters because they are my other favorite characters. Anyways, tell me what you thought i did well and what I could improve on. It really helps a lot. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek gets a call and finds out what happened to Craig. Craig comes home and tries to adjust to life again.

Tweek sat on his bed bouncing his leg up and down. He was scared. Craig hadn't called him like he said he would and Craig never skipped on calling him. Craig could be kind of a punk jackass sometimes, but he always treated Tweek with the utmost respect. This wasn't like him. 

Tweek couldn't stand it. His nerves got the better of him and he sent a text... Then another... And another. No reply. The night drug on into morning and Tweek didn't sleep a wink. As the sun began to rise and his eyes began to grow heavy, his phone rang.

Tweek jumped, having never fully grown out of his awkward and twitchy personality, and then rushed to answer his phone. His fingers fumbled with the old flip phone until he finally opened it and pressed the receiver to his ear answering with a quick and panicked, "Hello?"

Silence met him for a second and his breath was held hard in his chest. One beat, then two and the voice he so desperately needed to hear spoke.

"Tweek..." Craig said and Tweek exhaled. Tears coming to his eyes.

"Criag! Oh my God! Are you okay? Is everything alright? I was so worried! I just couldn't stop thinking of the horrible things that could have happened to you! Please tell me your okay! You are okay right?" Tweek rambled quickly, still a bit scared. He was met with silence before a choked sob escaped the others lips.

"Tweek... I... I... "Craig got out but choked again on a sob. Tweek's heart sank. Craig was very clearly hurt and very clearly scared. For once Tweek had to be the strong one. He swallowed and took a breath, leveling himself before saying, "Craig, are you somewhere safe?" Craig nodded

"Yeah..." He said. 

"Do you need me to come get you?" Tweek asked. Craig shook his head.

"My mom is here with me..." Craig answered. Tweek swallowed.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Tweek asked. Craig paled. A long pause ensued before he said, "I was mugged. Dude was big and he kicked my ass..." Tweek knew he was lying and Craig knew Tweek knew it was a lie. Tweek sighed as his hands shook.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm here." Tweek said and Craig sobbed. 

"... Yeah..." He cried before full on sibs wracked his body and he disconnected the call. Tweek listened to the hum of the dead line for a minute before closing his phone and sagging into his mattress. Something dreadful had happened. Something really really dreadful.

\----

Tweek went to school that next day completely sleep deprived. He was exhausted but couldn't pass by the chance that Craig would show up. Which, in fact, he did. It was around lunch when Tweek finally saw his family, old as dirt blue beanie hat walk through the door. Immeadiately Tweek stood and ran to him. 

"Craig!" He yelled over the crowd. Craig looked over at him, one eye blown wide and the other still very much swollen shut. Tweek stopped in his track when he saw the Nast bruising, the swelling, the cuts, the weird marks against his neck. He stopped and took it all in. Craig's expression changed from one of shock and fear to one of dejection and sadness, self loathing even. Tweek took it all in before approaching and wrapping him in a hug. Craig rested his head in the crook of his neck and slowly hugged back. After a moment of contact, he began to cry and cry hard. 

Tweek tensed as Craig squeezed him tight. Here they were, in the cafeteria and Craig who was so strong and often a hardass, was sobbing. 

Of course Craig had cried in front of Tweek before, but that had always been in private. Tweek was terrified. They were in public and Craig would never cry in public.

"What happened?" Tweek asked and Craig cried harder and louder, squeezing his arms around Tweek's shoulders even harder. The cafeteria got quiet as people watched Craig sob so uncontrollably. When no answer came from anyone, Tweek sighed out his fear and patted Craig on the back and began to sush him soothingly. Whatever had happened would take a long while to get over and Tweek had to be strong for him like Craig had always been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys! Sorry the update took forever. Tons of shit has happened in my life to keep me from writing. I'm doing a bit better now so I hope you'll forgive me with this next chapter. Hope to update again soon.


End file.
